Kyuubi Released, Drama Within Konoha!
by inuyasha-and-koga-rulz
Summary: Naruto is soon relieved of the Kyuubi, but is it better then people could have wished, and with the Kyuubi on the loose, what's to stop the blood that is sure to follow...?
1. It comes

It was dark and stormy outside, just as it had been since the Kyubi returned. I can remember the bloodcurdling scream issuing from Naruto as the demon ripped out of its twelve year imprisonment from Naruto's belly. First, everyone and everything seemed normal as we were going back to Konohagukare from a mission we just completed when everything went quiet.

Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I were up in front, neither of us noticing that Naruto had fallen behind. Kakashi-sensei noticed when he heard a gagging noise from behind. When we turned around, we saw Naruto crouched on the ground clutching his stomach; his face was twisted with agony and pain. Kakashi-sensei had recently warned us about this and I attempted to look away but I kept on looking at the wretched form and the event that was about to take place.

Kakashi-sensei ran over to hold Naruto down as a ripping noise issued from his stomach. He cried out in pain as claws tore through, blood already soaking the ground. Next appeared the snout and the long muzzle, teeth tearing through him. After what seemed an hour, the Kyubi was finally out, and jumped out into the horizon, heading to areas unbeknownst to me, or the rest of us.

Kakashi-sensei stood up, shaking his head. "Is he going to be all right?" I asked eagerly hoping for the best, "I'm afraid not, the demon tore through vital organs on his… way out…." He looked away from us, back at Naruto, and picked him up. He walked away towards the forest, on his way, I heard him muttering to him self these words, "No, not another one… I'm sorry… Naruto…so, so sorry…."

I looked away from the window and sighed, the sounds of the burial were still ringing in my ears. Everyone was sitting in the memorial building, the casket in place, some people were even crying on his behalf. I walked over to see him one last time, tears springing in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall, he probably wouldn't like that.

When I got to the side, he looked so calm, so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world, or at least, that's what he looks like when he fall asleep during class, this is much different, the sereneness on his face was dissimilar, eyes lightly closed, mouth forming just a small frown but nothing to noticeable, it just seemed… wrong. Sasuke stepped up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, even he was a little distraught, his face wrought with worry. "Come on Sakura, we better go…."

He turned to leave, but my legs felt leaden. "I can't just leave him Sasuke-kun, I mustn't…." He pulled at my arm, dragging my outside. We went to go sit outside on the hill, over-looking the sea, looking at the blood-red sunset. The wolves and coyotes were howling in the distance, all most as if in a farewell song, with lyrics too sad too sing. The birds also joined in on the chorus, when my tears began to fall.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around me as I wept, but stared into the distance grimly, knowing what soon will occur. All the anguish and sorrow that will follow, and also, what will happen to us….


	2. Darkness soon follows

Hey, sorry for the wait... heh... writers block I guess you could say... DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS SASUKE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch by Sasuke and flicked on the television to see if anything happened. "I already checked Sakura-chan, there was nothing." I sighed, and went outside. Not one bird or animal was stirring in the remnants of the land left-over from the heavy tempest. I walked in the downpour, not even noticing the rain as it drenched me to the bone.

I hadn't even noticed the ground shaking below me, as I walked to midst beyond, looking for nothing, nowhere, just walking without purpose in the dark. I heard a soft snarl behind me, and dread seized my body immobile, not even permitting me to have a glimpse of my surroundings.

I felt the hot, humid breath of the thing behind me on my neck and it was then that I realized what it was . . . the Kyuubi. Perspiration found its way down my face as I pleaded that Sasuke would arrive soon. A jagged pain was something that I soon felt, observing with dismal humor that sharp claws pierced through my gut, the ground mixed with blood and rainwater.

I heard a yelling in the distance and saw Sasuke running towards me before those repugnant claws ripped themselves out, leaving me to the darkness . . . .


	3. Sasuke's Tears

Hey Thanx for reading, sorry the chapters are short... I have to get better at it...

Sasuke's P.O.V

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the Kyuubi, digging its needle-like claws into Sakura. I cried her name, tears coursing down my face. She just turned to look at me and when I almost reached her, the Kyuubi ripped out it's claws, and sneered at me as if too say " Sorry, too late…!" and then turned to bound off.

I darted to her side, tears now were now flowing. "Sakura… no…." I picked her up gently supporting her delicate frame. "Hang on! Don't give up…." I pleaded with her as I sprinted to the nearest hospital. I burst through the doors and was astonished to see so many people were there, some worse than others. 'Thank God I know the owner'

I rushed through the waiting room, trying not to slip on the pools of blood. Sakura moaned as I tripped over a person whom recently passed on, free of the fear and stench of death waiting around every corner. We finally arrived to her room and I gently set her on the bed as the paramedics dashed in, pulling on their gloves. 'I just hope I'm not too late' the surgeon then appeared with all the tools necessary and pushed her bed to the operation quarter and slammed in my face.

After what seemed like hours, the results finally came in. "Mr. Uchiha, she lucked out with only being in the comatose state. For how long… we aren't sure, only time will tell…."


	4. Hospitalization, GROAN!

Hey guys! Thanks for all the hits! dances But, not many reviews… sniff Hey, if you can, then do, I would love ANY kind of help. And yes, go ahead, flames are allowed. Characters are from Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura's P.O.V.

(A few weeks later)

I blearily opened my eyes, blinked, and rubbed them. I quickly sat up, not caring about the splitting headache that reared its ugly head in my direction. I took a quick glimpse at my situation, analyzing and concluding the general time I stayed here. 'Great, one heck of a bill this is gonna be!' I thought, and then lay slowly back down with a sigh.

I then thought I heard a soft snore to my left, and I took a peek to see what it was. There he was, Sasuke, sleeping on a couch, looking grimy and unkempt, like he was with me the whole time. I tried to stifle a laugh, but, alas, he still woke up with a groan. He looked up at me with a face that seemed to have the cross between shock, and exhilaration. He quickly run up to me and grabbed my hands, almost squeezing them into oblivion. "I knew you would wake up soon!" his excitement almost scared me, "they said 'no, she probably won't make it' but here you are!"

He then started petting my head muttering to himself incoherently. "Um… Sasuke, are you okay?" As soon as I asked him, he looked down at me, and started leaning down, my heart seemed to stop and time ended as he got closer and closer, I was staring in those loving onyx eyes and soon I was lost in them and his adoring smile, when he got to the appropriate destination (a hairs length away from my face) he raised his hand and flicked my nose, "Oh, thanks…." He just smiled and walked out, probably to pay the bill. I sighed again and got out of bed. 'God I hate these hospital gowns!' I went to the bathroom to change, and I somehow accomplished my task in the small space that it offered. I walked back in the room to find that it was still empty, and decided to sit back down.

A few minutes later, I looked at the clock and then at the door, wondering where in the world Sasuke went. I then stood up, wincing in pain at the still tenderness of my gut. I went to the doorway and looked down the hall, seeing or hearing no one or no thing. I started running down the hall upon immediately hearing shrieking on the floor below. I got to the bottom of the stairs when the lights went out, and I froze. A low rumbling was heard and I spotted two blood-red eyes outside, the rain was pelting us inside from a hole in the wall when the thing outside crushed it. Shrieks and cries were heard, almost drowning all noises out, and then I saw him. A flash of lightning showed me what caused it… the Kyuubi. I then smelt death fast approaching and bolted to the door, not caring whether who was there to stop, or meet me. Sasuke then leapt up at me from nowhere, and threw me to the ground, banging my head on a rock. The sweet melancholy of darkness soon found my way as I drifted down into unconsciousness, yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I ran into a sort of... writers block... CURSES! I know.. I know... it asn't good to begin w/ but, If you guys wnat me to contine, (which I doubt) Then I shall try. Arigato and Sayonara!


End file.
